Grocery Gang
''“I don’t like sand” -''TlPPYSHIP Grocery Gang is a group owned by Amazook. It has 80 members and 13 ranks. Its members are mostly based around completely originally thought of products or companies. History TBA Description MR GROCERY GANG !! GIFT CARD APPLY !! Ranks 'delivery' * THEMOONCHAMPION * CHINESE_INTERNET * MISSING_INVESTIGATOR * Sebweigh * SN0W_PLAYER * MSNlord 'woerker' As of now, there is nobody in this rank. goOD woerker ! ! *mrflimflam' ' 'Egg men (67 have been added so far).' *EggTraveler 'Egg god' *EgglMart sakterz There is currently no one in this rank. investiegetor There is currently no one in this rank. 'fat brand' *AloneTraveler 'brand' *TIPPYSHIP *saentekloz 'free shipping' There is currently no one in this rank. 'fiddle of the pat' There is currently nobody in this rank. number guy *74j 'box' *Amazook Former Members: * lutcol (In stud squad & The Operators Union currently) * TinThePot * DuelDarkhearts (OG member) * Fiddlepat (Founder Of Wormhub & in stud squad currently) * TWlTR * WOKOPEDIA (Currently In Wormhub; now known as Worpheme) * GOOGOLE_TRANSLATE * BoatCompany * bbungdex (Founder of Pungiverse & in stud squad) * 1_AD (Founder of stud squad & in Wormhub) * SHIPPING_GUY * GrumpySalt * GOOGOL_CHROEM (OG Member) * mocdonails (OG Member) * WOWZA_BUDDY (OG Member) * 4CTIVE (Founder Of The 4CTIVE Group) * Delaied (Currently in The Operators Union; OG Member) * everyism (Founded mythism.mp4 & market man.mp4; OG Member) * Molotov128 (OG Member) * Indeantechsuport (Is currently in market man.mp4) * MICROSOFT_WORDPAD (OG Member) Leadership Amazook is the leader/founder. 74j is the co-owner. Group(s) Grocery Gang Game(s) AMAZOOK SERVICE make a friend lemon corp market man MAGICAL WORMS AMAZOOK EMPLOYEE APPLICATION CENTER | NOW HIRING! Trivia *Most of its members speak in broken English, and sometimes in all caps as well. Likewise, the group name and many of their usernames are written like this. *Their thumbnail, being a shopping cart, is a reference to shopping carts in grocery stores. *The names of some of the major members are a play on the names of different companies or their products. Some of these are: **Amazook / Amazon. **GOOGOL_CHROEM / Google Chrome. **MICROSOFT_WORDPAD / Microsoft WordPad. **mocdonails / McDonalds. **Indeantechsuport / Indian Tech Support. **WOKOPEDIA / Wikipedia. **TWITR / Twitter. **WOWZA_BUDDY / Bonzi Buddy **Sebweigh/ Subway *Many of the games of the members are shopping/work-related, usually of the same focus as their names. *Mrflimflam's old rank was "bAD woerker !!", which is probably because they said he failed the training they have him. Since it has been changed, they most likely reconsidered due to the fact they said they thought about his training at Tippyship and 74j's wedding. *Some Grocery Gang members have a common goal of finding 'Picasso' they claim it to NOT be a reference to the famous Spanish artist, but something entirely different. MISSING_INVESTIGATOR is the most dedicated to finding it by far. *Picasso has been confirmed to be linked to the vending machines found throughout games such as EgglMart. *Many of the Egg Men have names that are a play on the names of various myths. For example, EggTraveler is most likely a reference to AloneTraveler. **Some of the egg men's names are simply qualities, which might be a reference to The Days Union *As of 1/6/20, 12 members have left Grocery Gang and some former members have made their own group such as 1_AD, and Fiddlepat who made stud squad, and Wormhub. Category:Surreal Group Category:Grocery Gang Category:Needs Fixing Category:AlbertsStuff Category:Flamingo Category:Myths With Discord Category:Myths Category:Active Myths Category:Myth Groups